


Misadventure

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Pre-Curse of the Black Pearl, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading!
Relationships: James Norrington & Elizabeth Swann
Kudos: 1





	Misadventure

The girl before him looked no more than sixteen and was covered head to toe in a thick layer of mud. There were twigs in her hair and leaves glued to her riding dress. It’s not until the young lady spoke did James recognize her. 

"Oh! Captain Norrington," Elizabeth greeted him with an awkward smile, "I, uh, ... Good afternoon.”

As she passed the reigns of her horse to the hostler, it snorts, as if amused by her embarrassment before trotting off with its keeper. James could only assume her afternoon ride was anything but boring. 

"Are you alright, Miss Swann?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
